1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to dice and, more particularly, six-sided dice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple sided dice have been described in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,409 (dated Sep. 17, 1918) to Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,897 (dated Sep. 3, 1968) to Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,279 (dated Aug. 14, 1984) to Larson, U.S. Pat. No. D269,983 (dated Aug. 2, 1993) to Lapadura disclosed dice of various configurations.